spongebob_lost_episodes_officialfandomcom-20200214-history
Sadness
I looked at the TV, And saw Patrick sitting next to SpongeBob's house. He was frowning, and his eyes were black voids. Blood was dripping out of them, and he started to cut his stomach open. before he could finish killing himself, the screen went to static. It was really disturbing. I didn't let my little brother watch it. I thought it was a roll trying to scare little kids. At 12:06 A.M, I got the DVD and watched the episode. There was no intro, just a picture of a noose while the theme song played in reverse. The title card said Sadness. It showed SpongeBob's house, And It was night. It showed the inside of his house, SpongeBob, his Parents, Patrick, and Gary were in there. There was no music, just the sound of wind. Then Gary started crying, and his eyes turned into balls of blood, and it dripped out of his sockets. I started feeling sick, and I vomited inside my mouth. The sound of wind went silent, and SpongeBob's parents started talking: We're going on a road trip! Gary cried even more, but his voice sounded deeper. He went completely silent, he was still crying, Just not making any sound. Gary eventually died. He lay on the floor, missing his eyes. Patrick isn't very excited about the trip and says "No thanks, I'm not going to the road trip." It showed them in the car, And SpongeBob was messing around, taking "Happy Pills", and he was laughing, his voice deep. Patrick's head slowly spins and his eyes were black voids. He doesn't have a mouth, just black voids for eyes, and he says: No...No...No...No...I was freaked out, and then SpongeBob jumps out the window, getting hit by a car. Patrick (his mouth back) began to scream loudly and he started coughing up blood. They stop the car, and walk up to his body. They have black voids for eyes, and then blood started dripping out of their eyes. It shows them at SpongeBob and Gary's funeral, and their bodies lay there, distorted. Spongebob's teeth were knocked out, his nose was torn off, and he was covered in blood. Gary was eyeless and his shell was soaked in blood. Patrick begins to cry, and so do SpongeBob's parents. However it didn't sound like your typical cartoon crying, instead it sounded like hyper realistic human crying. SpongeBob opened his eyes and said to his parents and Patrick "Since I am dead, it's your turn to be dead." Then SpongeBob's parents and Patrick run away screaming in terror. I was disturbed that this was in a kids show. After the funeral, it shows SpongeBob's dad In SpongeBob's house, and he is hanging from a noose. SpongeBob's mom, is in the bathroom with slit wrists and lying dead on the floor, and Patrick is outside, cutting open his stomach as he groans in pain. The episode ended. My brother has been having nightmares and refuses to watch SpongeBob ever again.